Spotlight
by GiLaw
Summary: He was the idol everyone craved right? He was the one meant to be the star. So why was his audience cheering for the child in the ragged striped shirt? A one shot on Mettaton's POV during the Pacifist fight with Frisk.


**Well what's a Mettaton FanFiction without starting with an introduction introducing myself and acknowledging the beauties and gentlebeauties who are hopefully going to read this?**

 **Okay so recently I got Undertale and I have to say I FRIGGIN LOVE IT! I love the puzzles, the fights (well maybe not all fights *cough*Undyne), the soundtracks, the characters . . . Oh my God do I love these characters!**

 **And yeah, anyone who knows me well will know that my favourite Undertale character EVAAAAAH is by far the fabulous killer robot himself, Mettaton! XD**

 **So yeah, anyone who knows me well probably knew that I was gonna write a fic on him eventually. Heck, if I can write fanfics about my favourite gameshow contestant, I guess anything is possible :P**

 **Anyway, as much as I like monologing-hey, that's one thing I have in common with one of my robot crushes . . . yeah, Sparx is still mine, fangirls :P**

 **Anyway, let's get this written, shall we everyone?**

 **Enjoy! ;D**

 **Spotlight**

He saw the golden blast on the soul in front of him, and he felt his own arms under his shoulders pop out of their sockets, just like that. At first, he couldn't quite compute what had just happened and he wasn't sure if it had happened or not, but he certainly hoped not anyway. However, the sound of the audience murmuring and chattering, some yelling the word "arms" all around him was enough to convince him that it had happened alright.

"A- arms . . .?"

Mettaton quickly plastered a fake smile as if nothing had happened and brushed his own arm away with a pointed toe, trying not to eye his own audience but instead keep his eyes on the small child who for once had opened their eyes a little and were gazing at the fallen arms underneath, slowly tucking the phone back into their pocket.

Flicking his hair, Mettaton forced his smile wider and strut his hips dramatically, but for some reason the pose did not have the dramatic effect he had imagined, the crowd was not reacting as much as he had expected. Nonetheless, he kept his stare on that little child in front of him and his fake smile slowly shifted into that of a smirk. The show must go on, must it not?

Pointing his toe, trying to keep the pose dramatic despite the lack of arms (which unsurprisingly was making it more difficult), Mettaton tried to smirk at his crowd. "Who needs arms with legs like these?" He pointed his toes on the stage floor and finally, the monsters reacted with the screams and cheers he was hoping for and finally the spotlight he relished so much was back on him. Finally able to smile properly, he squinted his eyes at the child who stiffened into position, ready for the next attack. Oh if only if they'd wipe that stupid look of determination off their face . . . He, the idol who _everyone_ craved was going to win this battle, right?

Right?

"I'm still going to win!" Mettaton yelled and once again he heard those glorious cheers and that was enough to reassure him, so he raised his head, signalling the bomb attack. Quickly, the child pulled out the phone again, and Mettaton pulled a face, not one to show off, but rather one of disgust, that if Alphys hadn't updated that thing (or even interfered to begin with), the little bra- _beauty_ , (this was a family friendly show after all) would be dead a long time ago and he, Mettaton EX would be past the barrier and in the human world, in the spotlight, being the star he had always dreamed of . . .

How could his own creator use him just to be part of this human's adventure? Stealing the spotlight on him when she knew perfectly well that the stage was where he belonged. What nerve for someone who couldn't even express their own sexuality and desires! He knew all too well about her little fantasies and as much as tempted as he had been to tell everyone, he had chosen not to because Alphys was his creator and he always stayed loyal to her even if she used him for such predictable role play . . .

Gritting his teeth, he let the bombs fly past him and towards the child who raised the phone and shot one bomb and quickly dodging its explosion before doing it again, when a block whizzed past them, and banged into their chest, knocking them to the ground.

Yes, they were down!

Mettaton raised his leg as if performing a high kick and quickly leaned forwards, making sure to keep that perfect posture, with the toes pointed and hips strut behind him and squinted his eyes, too keen to realize that his own smirk was more devilish than darling now. The child was on their knees, taking a moment to recover, obvious cuts and bruises on the knees and face. Mettaton couldn't help but chuckle as they somehow managed to climb to their feet and look up at him with those dark eyes . . .

"Had enough, darling?"

The child looked up, blinking a little, wiping a trace of blood from their mouth with a ragged sleeve (that striped shirt was far too big for the poor thing) and took a moment to compose themselves. Mettaton lowered his eyebrows, twisting his heel a little, wanting to kick the thing off the stage but remained stiffly in position, though he could feel his legs wobbling and sniffed, trying to ignore that smokey metallic smell coming from his own arm sockets.

"Well . . .?"

heir little eyes swiveled up and down, examining the beautiful but still threatening figure in front of them, and the bombs and blocks that lurked behind . . . Finally, they made up their mind, and, even though their lip was still bleeding and the bruises on their knees were rather ugly, they parted their legs, placing one hand on the hip and another, through their rugged brown hair.

 _'What?'_ Mettaton's eyes (or at least the eye not hidden behind his hair) widened as the child just stood there, posing dramatically.

But . . . that was _his_ thing!

His thing to do when things went wrong!

How did they- How dare they?

The boasting and heel turning he could quickly deal with . . . and even the "essay" that child wrote, though it had nothing to do with him and he still couldn't understand what the hell Toby meant . . . he could deal with it before . . .

. . .

Why was the audience applauding?

Mettaton felt himself wobble and quickly readjusted himself into that pose he was trying so desperately to keep but without arms it was much less dramatic and his own audience was screaming wild for the child by his side who was trying to keep a straight face but there was a small smile escaping . . .

Robbed of the spotlight again!

"COME ON!" Mettaton turned his head towards the bombs and blocks and nodded, signalling them to come towards the child who noticed and raised that goddamn phone again, shooting and ducking . . .

The sound of monsters roaring and screaming was beginning to pound and any other time, any other place, Mettaton would've loved it if it was all for him . . . but it wasn't all for him and to think that his hard work just to be a TV host was being overshadowed by some little human child in a striped shirt who didn't even want to be in this show . . .

What was it these monsters loved so much about this human child? Weren't humans responsible for trapping them down here in the first place?

Well. Mettaton scoffed to himself since his "audience" were so awestruck by the child twisting and flipping away from the last set of the bombs and blocks. Once he destroyed this child and obtained its soul, they would simply have to find themselves a new host . . .

"ENOUGH OF THIS!"

The child suddenly froze and looked up at him and Mettaton lowered his head, trying not to growl (for that would be unprofessional, unfaithful fans or not) and forced his mouth into that fake grin again, chuckling a little, not noticing the child pull out a steak in the shape of his own face and take a bite to recover a little.

"Well then . . ." Mettaton chuckled again, eyeing the audience around him. The monsters were glancing back and forth, from the armless killer robot to the little child chewing on the face steak, amazed at how they were still alive.

"It's either me or you." Mettaton sniffed again, the smell of burning metal from his arm sockets getting worse and his legs feeling weaker. Trying not to wobble, he parted his legs, settling into a competitive pose. "But I think we all know who's going to win . . ." He eyed his audience again. They didn't respond. They didn't react. The stage was filled with murmurs and questions, wondering who really was going to win? No one was supporting him.

"But . . ." Mettaton scrunched up his eyes, glad that Alphys hadn't installed any lacrimal glands into him and bit his lip fiercely. "I think we all know who's going to win . . ."

Again, he flicked a glance at his audience but still no response . . . Oh of course he would expect a response from these things! They didn't know true talent when they saw it! They wouldn't recognize beautiful legs if they pummeled them in the stomach!

It was time to end this! These monsters loved this child because he was a human soul. They had forgotten he had a human soul too . . .

"WITNESS HUMANITY'S TRUE STAR!" Mettaton grinned down at his stomach, allowing his heart-shaped soul to emerge and glow over the stage in a bright pink, and the child pulled out the phone again but this time bombs had flown out and began to circle the soul, as Mettaton, determined to truly end this show, strutted forwards towards the child who quickly tumbled out of the way.

Mettaton, now growling, raised his foot and smacked it down in an attempt to whack the thing on the head but this child was too agile and too quick. He raised his phone and Mettaton stepped forwards again, raising his foot again but the child aimed their phone at Mettaton's glowing pink soul and fired. The golden bullet whizzed towards the soul and the audience watched on in awe as the bullet, somehow avoided the bombs and pummeled into the shimmering pink heart . . .

A small but still pretty effective explosion filled the air and Mettaton, with his leg raised, suddenly felt his foot underneath him give way and then before he could react, he was on the ground, a sharp pain in the back of his head and the audience was cheering again, for that goddamn child- he couldn't see them but he knew all too we- wait, why was he on the ground?

Mettaton wriggled, trying to get up but suddenly realized and tried to look up but he had no arms to support him and now . . .

 _'MY LEGS!'_

Yes, he could just make them out from his position, they were scatted on the ground, like his arms before, and the child was posing again in the centre of the stage . . . The monsters seemed to have completely forgotten about their host lying helplessly without his limbs and he wriggled, wanting to get up but it was all in vain. Spotlights were shining down on the child who had their eyes squinted trying to see through them and Mettaton's mouth wobbled, thinking that he should've been in that spotlight and that child should've been in his place . . .

Perhaps this was the way it was then.

He could show off his new body which he had been waiting for so long and still be robbed off of the spotlight.

The sound of the audience was dying now and Mettaton, suddenly woozy, quickly shook his head trying to comprehend what was happening, wondering if the child could really stop Asgore, wondering why they were standing over him now.

Mettaton tried to raise his aching head but it suddenly seemed to raise a ton and all he could do was lie there and wonder whether the child was going to finish him off or not. Oh well, at least Alphys could always rebuild him. Or maybe she had time for other stuff . . .

As he let his mind wonder, the child bent down by Mettaton's side and slowly raised his head and Mettaton paused, lowering his eyebrows, wondering what the hell they were doing when suddenly something caught the corner of his eye and he couldn't believe that only now he had noticed this . . .

"Ohh, look at these ratings . . ."

 **Aaaaand there we go! Pretty average I know but I felt like writing this to introduce myself to the Undertale fandom and I hope you guys liked it. Hopefully I might end up writing some more stuff for this fandom, we'll just have to see.**

 **Anyway, please review as I love constructive criticism and I'll see ya next time! ;D**


End file.
